


A Day In The Life-Dissociactive Dennis

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Kudos: 3





	A Day In The Life-Dissociactive Dennis

Waking up brings a few swift things to me myself before my family follows suit.

I'm alive  
However I'm not home   
So that means, I'm still in the Asylum

The last thing I have before the family wakes is, since I'm in the Asylum...I'll get shock therapy, sexually assaulted, and my family is dead-

"Fucker, we ain't dead! Stop listening to those assholes!!" Pa says as he wakes next and takes control.

I'm thrown for a loop as Timmy awakens next and chirps, "Ya, but we're all still in this shithole!"

I hold my burnt temples as Pappy is last to rise and flat out snaps, "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, BOY!" And I'm bodily thrown off my cot in response to Pappy's wishes.

I'm lost to them, their complete control, only surfacing at random and thus only bleat out the first thing in my head, the flood that took them from me. My only reminder that they ARE dead… But somehow… Still here…

They move me, use me, I am their meat puppet, I have no power, I'm lost in limbo.

"Get a move on, boy!" Pa scolds and we walk faster, getting into line behind another Variant who's waiting for a guard to bring us to the mess hall.

"Hope it's somethen good!" Timmy says aloud, our stomach growling. Whatever it was we'd eat it. Complain but eat it.

The line moves out and so do we, my family and I, I myself popping out a moment, shivering, twitching, whimpering, "We'rrrre ganna ge-ge-get stuck th-th-the-there, the wa-wa-wa-water can flood us i-i-in, there's no w-wa-way out!" Then get pushed mentally to the back of the line as Timmy smirks and pokes, "Don't know how ta swim ya little shit? Shit floats, just be yourself, a useless shit and float to the surface!" Then he smacks me, I smack myself really.

Eating is hard..They go silent as they sit around me and eat. I'm already to mentally tired to speak about the flood so, I silently, mindlessly eat one way then another, then another, then finally myself. I feel hungry though I've eaten..

Their dead...But alive inside me.. I was a meat puppet..

Wreck hour is hell, we walk around and speak, I myself abused by my own hands as their whipping boy.

I, Dennis, speak up more during this hour but silenced by Pa's sharp tongue and blood causing smack to the face. 

I go silent and hold my hands, seeing through my eyes alone as others watch me, some jerring, others understanding.

Back and forth my family fights about this or that, how the farms ganna be a mess by the time we get back, how Timmy and I will be busting our asses for AGES with our chores, Timmy jabbing me sharply how I'll be doing the hardest stuff which in his case is everything.

Pappy just grumbles about how back in his day, boys did their work quietly, they listened to their betters, and-

"Dennis Dwight!" A guard calls and I return to control and shudder out, "I'm oo….okay s.s.sir… Hone...honest!" But get a lead put around my wrists and like the mule I was, get lead beyond my desire back into the Asylum and down the halls towards my Doctor and my treatment.

I BEG my family to stay quiet...maybe they'll let us go today if we are! But once he asks how I was and if I understood I was just wanting attention, Pa barks, pulling me under, "BITCH! LIKE HELL WE'S LOOKEN FOR ATTENTION! BOY'S BEEN HERE LONGER THAN NEEDED, HE NEEDS TO GET HOME AND WORK!"

The doctor's eyes flash my way and I plead, myself, "I...I'm n..not looken f...for a...a.a.ttenion…. Ho...honest!" He shakes his head slowly and writes notes down.

"Mr. Dwight, their dead, the flood you speak of killed them, there is no going home to work, like you would anyway-"

"You COCK SUCKER!" Pa roars and uses my body as his own and goes to strike.. I alone feel numb and then pain as I jerk upon the floor before the Doctors feet. 

"Another round of Electroshock therapy, this time, for that little stunt," He says then kicks my temple, sending me blacked out with stars everywhere, "Keep him awake!"

I slowly watch as I'm dragged into the O.R room, my Doctor smirking as he starts up the machine, the lightest buzz telling me I was in for a hard time and plead a final time, me alone, my family… Gone-

"Pl..pl..ease, D...Doctor… Pl...please… Why w….would I w...want this?" And he shrugs indifferently, "How should I know? You'd think after the first time you'd smarten up and shut up!"

"P..lease…" I whimper, tears streaming as he places the cap onto my head and sets the pads to my temples.

The Doctor gives me a kiss upon the lips and says softly, running a hand along my trembling leg, "We can do a little one on one session, Mr. Dwight if you like!?"

I scream as Pa comes forth and answers for me, "SHUT YOUR COCK SUCKER YOU FUCK!"

"Aww… Dennis~" The Doctor purrs and leaves me and goes to the machine. "Maybe next time, hmm?" Then…

I wake with pain in more places then my head and find he's given me a one on one session anyway whilst I was out..

The voices stay away for a few hours after these treatments and in those few hours, I can do nothing but scream and sob, locked to my bed, piss and worse between my legs, blood dripping from my nose and into my ear, unable to shift myself to avert its path.

I watch in slow motion as I run towards the farm as the dam floods out and rages behind me, gaining easy.

I feel the power of the waves thrash me around and knocks me out before I could even grab Timmy's attention as he hoes the crops.

I wake soaking, cold, and alone in a sea of debris, dead cattle, trees, a body to my furthest right.

I feel myself being taken by the men who broke the dam, their fight lost because we had the deed to the land they wished to build over. Their response, the 'accident' that cost everyone and thing their lives… Sept me-

"Shoulda drowned like the rest of us!" Pa-

"You useless fuck, why didn't you try harder? Then again, its Dennis so-" Timmy-

"A shame this boy is, why'd you keep him when he was born, son? God himself knows it would have been out of mercy! A soft hearted little bitch, couldn't even kill a chicken!" Pappy-

'I'm sorry..' Me- The last bit of myself I can hold onto before I pass out again, dinner never a thing, I was never freed of the bed until they remembered I was there, my bathroom where I lay, my screams making my throat hurt, my body in so much pain that I slip into dreamless sleep.

I awaken in my cot the next time my tired hazel eyes open and waking up brings a few swift things to me myself before my family follows suit.

I'm alive  
However I'm not home   
So that means, I'm still in the


End file.
